Teach Me
by Little V
Summary: Ginny era a melhor professora, você sabia.    Fic para o projeto "Sex Machine", da DG do 6v!


Teach me.

A ruiva esperava por você, molhada até os ossos, do lado oposto do campo de quadribol, quase escondida atrás de uma grande árvore que ali estava sabe-se lá por obra de quem. A chuva era forte, daquelas que forçavam até mesmo os que têm a visão boa (o que não era o caso da ruiva) a forçar os olhos, deixando-os amendoados, para enxergar alguma coisa à frente se não pingos grotescamente grandes de chuva. Assim que a encontrou, você tratou de pegá-la pelos cabelos, por trás, e dar-lhe aquele beijo que sabia muito bem ser quase enlouquecedor. A moça instantaneamente correspondeu, reconhecendo aquele toque nada gentil, nada doce, cheio de segundas intenções. Poderia se dizer, caso alguém os visse, que eram um casal no ápice da paixão, algo de que não descordariam, porque paixão, para ambos, era algo carnal. E sabiam viver um relacionamento onde os descontentamentos pessoais eram colocados de lado por um momento, para que somente o corpo guiasse os instintos (animalescos, como diriam) e para que o mundo deixasse de existir no instante em que os gemidos fossem mais fortes que a barulheira do lado de fora (barulheira de guerra, de família descontente, de medo, de dor).

Ginny não era mais a mocinha inocente que todos imaginavam, e você, Draco Malfoy, não era mais o grosseirão que todos temiam. Muita coisa havia mudado, muitos costumes antigos – como os de sempre brigarem a cada vez que se cruzavam – haviam sido postos de lado para que uma vida, ao menos digna, fosse vivida. Ao contrário do que todos esperavam, você se recusava entrar na luta do lado daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Mais surpreendente ainda era ver que Ginny, aquela garotinha que lambia o chão por onde Harry Potter passava, sequer chorara sua partida em busca de não se sabe o que, com não se sabe quem. Ambos em uma fase reconhecida como aquela onde o botão do "foda-se", sempre tão reluzente, fora finalmente apertado com gosto.

E era por este exato motivo que sequer ligavam para a rixa entre as famílias, para o fato de que deveriam manter-se longe, que deveriam pertencer a pólos opostos. Seus corpos, uma vez juntos, pareciam fazer parte do quebra-cabeças mais bem estruturado de todos os tempos. A química era mortal. Sua ânsia, toda a volúpia que passavas era exatamente a faísca necessária para acender o fogo interminável de Ginny. E, quando descobriram tal coisa, por acaso, no meio de uma briga no corredor do sétimo andar, nunca mais quiseram apartar o desejo que tinham, que, uma vez unido, era capaz de explodir galáxias.

Sem demora você, que se aproveitava da posição privilegiada para apalpar o que podia daquele corpo que considerava um verdadeiro pecado, prensa-a ainda mais contra si e, sem desgrudar os lábios da moça, vai aos tropeços para onde tanto quer. Ela se vira, te descabela ainda mais, suga seus lábios com força, sendo que tudo o que você consegue pensar é em como foi abençoado por tê-la ao menos naqueles momentos, ela que era tão deliciosa, ela que era insuperável na cama. Deviam ser os cabelos cor de fogo, que transpiravam desejo, era o que você costumava pensar, porque era quase ilógico uma mulher gostar tanto de sexo quanto um homem. E, caramba, como ela gostava, para sua alegria. E sexo com ela era excepcionalmente delicioso. Dava para ver nos olhos, nos gestos, nas ações despudoradas dela que era onde a ruiva se libertava. Você parou então de divagar e se ateu ao fato de que, em menos de minutos, já estava na porta dos vestiários do campo de quadribol da sonserina, onde poderiam ter um pouco de privacidade e a chuveirada que tanto queria. Abriu a porta com um solavanco, se jogando em cima dela para que o trinco se desfizesse. Seu corpo, ainda dolorido pelo recente jogo, ganho por sinal, protestou, mas preferiu se ater ao fato de que logo estaria relaxado entre a água corrente e quente do chuveiro e o corpo mais quente ainda da ruiva que estava engalfinhada nos braços, apertando-se contra você, te puxando cada vez mais.

"Draco", ela sussurrou, meio gemendo, meio falando, meio divagando.

Seu nome sussurrado desta forma sempre despertava alguma coisa lá dentro, e a sensação era incrível. Um aperto na barriga, que se prolongaria pela semana quando você relembrasse, com um sorriso no rosto, daquela noite. Mas não estavas para brincadeiras aquele dia, precisava vê-la nua de uma vez por todas. Puxou a camisa da moça, revelando um soutien preto de renda, que o deixava quase à mostra. Tratou de livrar-lhe também da calça, ligando o chuveiro mais próximo e jogando-a ali dentro. Deteve-se um segundo, apenas para mirá-la entrando no chuveiro, os cabelos molhados tomando uma única forma, um borrão vermelho que a cobria, liso, até a altura dos cotovelos. O corpo pequeno, minúsculo na verdade, quase de uma fada. Seus um metro e noventa e dois eram proporções gigantescas perto do metro e cinqüenta e sete dela. A boca, tão vermelha quanto os cabelos e a alma, a boca que você tanto venerava ali, entreaberta, deixando um pouco de água correr enquanto os olhos se fechavam e apreciavam a quentura do banho. De tão quente, a fumaça já começava a se formar ao teu redor, te fazendo sentir ainda mais quente – tanto por dentro quanto por fora.

Juntou-se num piscar de olhos à ruiva, colando-a à parede e acometendo-lhe um forte arrepio, que tratou de prolongar enquanto apertava desejosamente um dos seios, agora fartos, da ruiva. Ela gemeu e contorceu-se, puxando-o para mais perto com uma das pernas, as mãos pousadas em suas costas, deixando marcas de dedos. Sem se conter, estourou o fecho de seu soutien, podendo finalmente sentir a textura macia dos seios da moça, tão rijos, quase explodindo de tanto desejo. Não pôde decepcioná-los e, pegando-a no colo, de forma que seus sexos se roçaram por entre a roupa e a água, tomou um dos seios na boca, ainda brincando com o outro com a mão. Deliciou-se, apertou, mordiscou, levando Ginny à loucura, sempre pedindo por mais, sempre querendo mais.

"Draco, tira a roupa", ela pediu, quase suplicando, porque você sabia que ela odiava ficar nua sem que você tivesse tirado ao menos uma peça de roupa.

Desceu-a de seu colo e retirou a parte de cima do uniforme, rapidamente, sendo seguido pelo olhar infame e maníaco de Ginevra, que mal podia se manter quieta. A ruiva, sempre impaciente, não pôde terminar de deixar-te tirar o uniforme, atacando-o vorazmente e fazendo-os voltar à posição anterior. Você voltou a beijá-la com avidez, beijos quase sôfregos, desesperados, como se estivessem separados há anos, e não há horas. Voltou a sugar-lhe um dos seios, porém aquilo já estava a deixar-te farto. Arrancou a calcinha, a última peça que te impedia de vê-la por completo. Mal o fez e ela já estava a te puxar pela nuca, retomando os beijos cheios de línguas, de gemidos, de arfar. Quase como automaticamente, ela afastou as pernas, pedindo por mais, algo que você nunca sabia como negá-la, porém sempre a seu modo. Desceu a mão lentamente pelo ventre da ruiva, passeando pelas pernas, subindo até a virilha, quase tocando-a e descendo novamente, tornando aquilo uma prova, uma tortura. Tudo porque você adorava vê-la pedir. Fez isto por mais três vezes, até que ouviu um gemido, dessa vez de impaciência, e sentiu-a jogar o quadril para frente, mas nunca era assim tão fácil. Mesmo com os esforços, negou-lhe o toque, continuou com isso. Até que, finalmente, ela fez o que você tanto queria.

"Draco, me toca", pediu, baixinho, com os olhos fechados, guiando sua mão até lá, colocando-a naquele local tão úmido, quente, delicioso. Seu peito inflou-se, sabendo que aquela musa estava a implorar por você.

Masturbou-a até que viu que ela mal podia se agüentar em pé, quando parou subitamente. O melhor para o final, como você dizia. Embora fosse quase triste ter de deixá-la naquele estado, você sabia que ela gostava assim, porque quando o orgasmo viesse, viria redobrado. Querendo pagar na mesma moeda, Ginny fez o que você tanto adorava. Ajoelhou-se, sem pudor algum, olhando-te nos olhos, e levou junto de si o restante das roupas de treino, que agora jaziam embaixo do chuveiro e da fumaça espessa que cercava todo o local. Era quase claustrofóbico, mas vocês não se importavam com aquilo. A ruiva, ainda te olhando, pegou seu membro como uma ninfa e pôs-se a beijá-lo. Primeiro de forma quase casta – desconsiderando o local onde ela beijava, claro -, depois com língua e até leves mordidas. Você ia ao delírio, achava-se no local mais lindo entre o paraíso e a terra, esvaia-se de todas as tensões, esquecia-se de quem era. Seu corpo inteiro respondia aos comandos de Ginny, que te lambia, te beijava, te arrepiava. Seu membro parecia querer explodir naquela boca, tão quente, tão úmida, tão mestra no que fazia. Sem saber se poderia se controlar por muito tempo, retirou-a, a muito custo, daquele local, e só o fez porque sabia que o próximo passo seria mais gostoso ainda. Ela ergueu-se rapidamente, os olhos enfurecidos, vermelhos de tesão, para logo pular em seu colo, encaixando-se perfeitamente.

Os gemidos foram altos, quase tornando-se gritos. Você nunca fora de fazer barulhos e achava aquilo excepcionalmente vulgar, mas quando eram os gritos de Ginny, gritos causados por você, a coisa mudava de figura drasticamente. Aquilo tornava-se ópera e todos deveriam ouvir. Seu sexo dentro do sexo dela, tão apertadinho, era um delírio perfeito. Os movimentos alternados, ora rápidos, ora lentos, eram a melhor forma de conhecer o verdadeiro prazer. Porque quando vocês transavam, nada mais era importante ou essencial, ou fazia sentido. As mãos dela, firmemente enroscadas em suas costas e cabelos, tentavam alcançar suas nádegas, que ela dizia serem só dela, que eram um pecado de tão gostosas, o que sempre te fazia rir. E você a deixou alcançá-las, ao que a ruiva entrou em alvoroço. Sabendo o que ela queria, dirigiu uma das mãos até seu clitóris, massageando-o avidamente, fazendo-a perder a cabeça.

Seus gritos se calaram, algo que sempre representava a chegada ao ápice, que você observava de olhos abertos, perplexo com a perfeição daquele momento devasso.

"Mais fundo, Draco", foi a última coisa que ela disse, te puxando pelas nádegas, antes de se derramar em você, de perder a voz e arregalar os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que arqueava as costas e suas faces ficavam ainda mais vermelhas e vivas que seus olhos em chamas ou seus cabelos incandescentes. E você imaginava como depois ela não se desfazia em cinzas, porque ela realmente entrava em combustão.

E então não havia autocontrole que te impedisse de chegar ao ápice junto, porque vê-la quase desmaiada de prazer em seus braços era demais, era brilhante. E você mal podia se sustentar, mal podia sustentá-la em seu colo, de tanto que aquilo te enfraquecia e dominava seu corpo. Era uma mistura boa de carinho, êxtase. E depois de sexo com Ginny, nada no mundo era tão bom, ou tão louvável. Ela era simplesmente perfeita na cama.

"Draco", murmurou, ainda fraca, rindo.

Vocês estavam agarrados um ao outro, ainda dentro um do outro, enquanto a água corria por seus corpos, algo que fora esquecido durante todo este momento. Você também começa a rir e, antes de se retirar daquele lugar tão amado, dá-lhe um estridente tapa na bunda, seguido de um apertão e um beijo misturado a uma fungada, que sempre a faz rir.

"Você tem de ser eternamente minha, Ginevra. Ou perderei minha professora".

A moça te olhou de forma assustada, sem saber o que responder, até que, com um sorriso maroto, voltou a abraçar-te, sentindo o relaxamento e a descontração que só você podia lhe proporcionar.

"Então é melhor eu nunca desistir de você, porque seria um ultraje o mundo perder o homem mais perfeito de cama que já foi criado".

E você sorriu, porque sabia de algo que ela nunca saberia: ela fora sua primeira e provavelmente sua última, sua eterna professora. Tudo o que sabia, devia à Ginny e sua paixão irrefreável, seus comandos e seus instintos desvairados e sedentos.

Vocês estavam felizes desta forma, caminhando para um quase amor, um quase relacionamento sério, que se fosse confirmado, seria marcado por noites de tremer as paredes.

N/A: Desculpem se não ficou boa, porque tentei um tipo de narração novo, com o qual não sou habituada, mas sabem como é, expandir os horizontes é sempre bom! Corrigi a fic, tinham alguns erros gritantes, e agora acho que está ao mínimo decente! Aproveitem e comentem a fic! =]


End file.
